


Rustic

by secretly_a_spacaecadet



Series: Should I? (Multi-Fandom One-Shots) [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Kink, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Badly Written, Bottom Gabriel, Bottom Gabriel (Supernatural), Bottom Gabriel/Top Sam Winchester, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Daddy Kink, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Gabriel (supernatural) is needy, Gabriel is a Novak (Supernatural), Gay Sex, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Daddy Kink, M/M, My First Smut, No Plot/Plotless, Old Writing, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Sam Winchester, power bottom gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretly_a_spacaecadet/pseuds/secretly_a_spacaecadet
Summary: Ship: Sam Winchester/GabrielFandom: SupernaturalCharacters: Sam Winchester, and GabrielWarnings: Shameless smut, bad writingWord Count: 1305Written: 2017
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Should I? (Multi-Fandom One-Shots) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563439
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Rustic

**Third Person**  
**Smut warning**

  
It started with a nice, semi-innocent chat, well as innocent as it could get with Sam and Gabe; the shorter was clearly a little annoyed with the way this was going; it wasn't exactly going his way, and he didn't like that. Sam dragged him away from the kitchen sink where he has been sitting a smirk plastered across his face. Sam apologized with a rough kiss, pinning Gabriel to the bed. He started roughly kissing Gabriel's neck leaving marks all over them. He pinned Gabriel's hips to the bed so he couldn't move at all not even squirm beneath him, he was in complete control. Sam roughly grinded on Gabriel, fully knowing he liked it rough. Sam practically ripped Gabriel's button up shirt off and discarded it to the floor beside their bed. Gabe moaned softly reaching up to take Sam's shirt off. Sam roughly grabbed Gabriel's hands and held them to the bed not allowing them to move. Gabriel liked that and Sam could tell by the sharp gasp he took in with that movement, that caused a low growl from Sam, he moved his body quicker biting Gabriel's neck roughly before going down and focusing on his hard nipples, equally. Gabriel wanted more, he tried to move his hands to touch Sam's chest, and Sam tightened his hold on Gabriel's wrists. Gabriel moaned louder. He looked up at Sam, lust in his golden eyes. "D-daddy, f-fuck me, p-please." Sam nibbled on Gabriel's left ear and whispered lowly in it, Gabriel loved that, "Not quiet yet baby boy." Gabriel whined a little before he breathily asked, "D-daddy, j-just l-let me t-touch you, please." As he struggled within Sam's tight grasp. Sam loved it when Gabriel was needy like this, Sam let out a slight moan, he looked down at Gabriel with a slight smirk as he watched him try to squirm underneath his body. Gabe let out a low moan as Sam shook his head no with a smirk. As Sam used one of his hands to quickly undo his belt, Gabe knew what was coming next and he was ready, he never had to use his safe word but Sam had made him pick one out, Gabe's was 'Cotton Candy' and Sam's was 'Books', Sam had one when the roles were reversed just in case and he did have to use it a few times because when Gabe was dominate he was rough but Sammy loved every moment of it, the way Gabe moved, but this wasn't one of those times. Sammy took his belt and wrapped it around Gabe's wrists using it as a restraint. "Can you move? Is it okay?" Sam asked softly. Gabe replied his breath catching in the back of his throat, "D-daddy it's per-perfect, I-I c-can't get out." Sam smirked slowly taking his shirt off enjoying as Gabe tried to free his restrained wrists, he whined a little before giving up on touching Sammy, his Sammy. He moaned loudly trying to move his hips up but he was still unable to because all of Sam's weight was pressing down on him holding him still. Sam kissed all over Gabe's neck, roughly leaving dark marks all on his neck and then down his torso. The best thing about Gabriel being an angel meant that if he wanted to he could create new marks in the matter of hours, and sometimes he did just to fuck with him, it was one of the many things he loved about his husband and he knew secretly Gabe did too. Gabe moaned loudly, "S-stop t-teasing and f-fuck me al-already, D-daddy." Sam smirked and kissed Gabe on the lips again, just as roughly as before. "Soon, baby. How do you want this to go?" Sam moaned lowly in Gabe's ear, he nibbled on it as Gabriel answered, "However you want it daddy." He moans lowly in Gabe's, exciting a loud moan moan from Gabe who looked away. "So rough." He takes his hand and forces Gabe to look at him, "Did I say you could look away?" Gabe shook his head no quickly as he spoke loudly and broken up by the moans, "N-no d-daddy." Sam's body stopped moving, Gabe whined from the lack of friction. The pressure from Gabe's hips lessened as Sammy got off of him and undid his belt and buckle quickly and greedily. Gabe watched Sam's hands as he slipped his pants off slowly, he left Gabe in a pair of light pink lacey panties, "Are you wearing these just for daddy?" Sam asked lowly. Gabe nodded. "Use your voice." Sam said sternly, commanding an answer, he was the only person Gabe would take orders from. He moaned a little, "Only for you daddy. Do you like?" Sam looked up at Gabe lust in his hazel eyes, "I love it baby boy? When did you get these, I don't remember these?" Gabe smirked and blushed, Sam knew every single pair of panties Gabriel owned, he's seen them all on him at one time or another but never this pair and it drove him mad. "They're brand new daddy." Sam smiled and said, "Only one real way to ware them in. Right baby?" Gabe blushed, "No please not this again." He secretly enjoyed it, but he didn't want that today. "Daddy, can I have my hands back now?" Sam though for a moment. "Not yet, soon." Sam said before roughly kissing, and biting, the inside of Gabriel's thigh, working up to what is in-between before doing the same to the center. He roughly kissed Gabe's stomach again while he palmed Gabe through the sexy panties he had on. He kissed down and licked Gabe's hard-on through his pretty pink panties. Gabe moaned loudly and Sam didn't have any self control yet, he used his teeth and pulled Gabe's panties off with his teeth. Sam gently grabbed Gabe's cock in his hand and pumped slowly, Gabe squirmed a little moaning loudly. Sam took his hand and pushed down Gabe's hips preventing him from moving again. Sam moved his hand quicker before licking the tip, swirling the tongue around the slit, then he licked up the shaft, before finally taking Gabe's dick in his mouth. The tallers head bobbed up and down at a quick pace every now and then his teeth would graze the sides of the angels hard dick. Gabe's loud moans encouraged him as he put his hands in the shorter's mouth to suck, which Gabe happily did. Gabe sucked on Sammy's long fingers for awhile before he decided they were good enough, he took them and traced Gabe' hole with his index finger, the smaller shuddered with pleasure beneath him. Sam slowly inserted a finger, slowly pulling it in and out before adding a second and a third moving quickly prepping Gabe with his loud moans. "D-daddy please fuck me," he pleads. Sam obliges and slowly pulls off Gabe and rolls him over. "I'm going to remove the belt." Sam informs him as he removes the belt. Gabe gets in postion quickly as Sam slowly inserts himself, he thrusts slowly a few times letting Have adjust to the huge dick in his ass before thrusting quicker his hands holding Gabe's hips. After a while Gabe reaches back and starts pumping his dick perfectly in time with the tallers thrusts, his loud moans ringing in Gabes ears making him scream out in pleasure. This continues for several hours, Gabe and Sam have already came three times each, each time getting more pleasurable, they cum again a final time before collapsing to the bed with a loud moan. "Mhmm, Daddy we should do that again."


End file.
